


誕生日 おめでとう、ほたる！

by Yamazaki_Yako



Series: Hotaru's Birthday [1]
Category: Samurai Deeper Kyo
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamazaki_Yako/pseuds/Yamazaki_Yako
Summary: (Tanjoubi Omedetou, Hotaru!)Hari ini Hotaru ulang tahun.dan ini akan menjadi perayaan ulang tahun pertama, sekaligus yang paling berkesan untuk Hotaru.





	誕生日 おめでとう、ほたる！

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Yako: Kamijyou-sensei untuk hari ini saja saya pinjam semua orang yang akan saya sebutkan untuk jadi milik saya...  
> Kamijyou: seumur hidup gak bakal aku kasih!  
> Yako: jahatnya... T^T  
> Warning: Au, OOC, Gaje, typo, slight Sho ai-incest

Matahari masih belum menampakkan dirinya, namun, Shinrei sudah terbangun dari alam mimpinya. Ia melirik jam sekaligus kalendar yang terdapat di meja sebelah ranjangnya. Jam 04.50 Am. Shinrei mengucek matanya, sepuluh menit lagi sebelum alarm yang Ia buat menyala, daripada tidur lima menit lagi mending bangun sekalian bukan? Shinrei mengembalikan jam-kalendar itu ke meja, sebelum matanya membulat dan mengambil kembali jam-kalendar itu.

' _13 Agustus. Happi basude Keikoku!'_  Itulah yang tertulis di layar jam-kalendar itu. Mata Shinrei sudah hampir keluar begitu melihat tulisan yang tertera segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan membuka lemari mengambil celengan. Dipecahkannya celengan berbentuk anjing itu, Shinrei sedikit sedih, karena celengan anjing itu adalah celengan kesayangannya. Tapi, Ia harus menghancurkannya, tak mau usaha menabungnya sia-sia karena lupa akan hari ini.

Shinrei menghitung uang yang berhasil Ia kumpulkan setahun ini. Sejak Ia tau Hotaru berulang tahun tanggal 13 Agustus, Shinrei bertekat akan memberinya hadiah ulang tahun. Balas budi karena Hotaru sudah memberinya hadiah ulang tahun yang sangat spesial tahun lalu. Hotaru memberikan sebuah benda yang sudah lama diinginkan Shinrei. Sebuah laptop keluaran terbaru! Entah dari mana Hotaru tau kalau laptop itu adalah incarannya, dan dari mana uang untuk membelinya. Shinrei ingat sewaktu Hotaru memberikan laptop itu, Hotaru bergumam kalau Ia batal membeli Hp hanya untuk hadiah ulang tahun kakak, yang baru saja Ia kenal.

"Sepertinya cukup." Ujar Shinrei sambil memasukkan uang itu ke dalam dompetnya. Shinrei sedikit tersentak kaget begitu suara alarm memberitaukannya kalau saat ini sudah jam 05.00 Am. Ia mematikan alarmnya lalu meninggalkan dompetnya di tas sekolah dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi.

~.~.~.~.~.~^^~.~.~.~.~

Hotaru masih terlelap di kamarnya ketika alarm miliknya sudah berbunyi, bahkan sudah empat kali berbunyi. Hotaru memang mengatur alarmnya jam 03.00 Am, dan jika alarm tersebut tidak di matikan maka alarm itu akan berbunyi lagi tepat 30 menit setelah alarm tersebut berdering. Hotaru bangun dan mengucek matanya, dengan malas Ia berjalan keluar kamarnya. Anna sudah menyambutnya dengan senyuman hangat.

"Keikoku, mandi dulu donk!" perintah Anna selembut mungkin.

"Namaku Hotaru, aku tak mau mandi, aku benci air." Hotaru melihat senyuman Anna yang berubah menjadi senyuman aneh. Hotaru segera mengambil handuk dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

' _aku lupa. Jangan membuat Anna marah.'_  Batin Hotaru. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan menguap lebar sebelum Ia bertabrakan dengan Yuan, ayah angkat, sekaligus gurunya.

"Ohayou chickie! Shinrei sedang mandi, tunggu saja dulu!" Sapa Yuan sambil menepuk punggung Hotaru.

"Shinrei masih tinggal disini ya?"

"Dia bakal tinggal disini terus kok! Ayahmu, maksudku ayahnya sudah meninggalkan? Lagipula Dia kakakmu! Tak masalah donk!"

"Aku nggak punya kakak. Aku juga tidak punya ayah. Oh, kau ayahku ya?"

"Yang ku maksud ayah kandungmu bodoh! Setahun yang lalu ayahmu meninggal dan kau tidak menangis sedikitpun."

"Dia tak pernah mengurusku. Dia bukan ayahku."

"Terserahlah... nah, sana mandi!" Ucap Yuan mendorong Hotaru, begitu melihat Shinrei keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melilit pinggulnya. Hotaru masuk kamar mandi sambil menunduk begitu melihat Shinrei yang tadi keluar kamar mandi.

' _Tubuhnya indah...'_  batin Hotaru sambil mengusap darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

~.~.~.~.~.~^beberapa saat kemudian, sarapan bersama^~.~.~.~.~

Saat makan bersama, Hotaru mulai merasa ada yang aneh, mulai dari semua makanan yang tersedia adalah makanan kesukaannya, sampai peralatan makannya pun memiliki gambar anak ayam, seperti miliknya, hanya saja berbeda pose. Hotaru mulai curiga namun, Shinrei berusaha menutupinya. Yuan pun ikut membantu, Ia menyuruh Hotaru untuk membeli cabe dan wasabi karena persediaan telah habis. Meski masih curiga, Hotaru tetap membelinya. Setelah Hotaru pergi. acara perundingan keluarga Yuan dimulai.

"kita pilih dulu siapa ketua pelaksananya." Ujar Shinrei memulai sesi perundingan.

"Karena kau yang punya ide, kau yang menjadi ketua pelaksananya…" Jawab Yuan.

"Ta, tapi aku belum membeli hadiah, rencananya nanti aku membeli hadiahnya dulu…"

"Tak masalah…"

"Pembuat cerita?"

"Rundingkan dengan Shiseiten… mereka pembuat cerita yang bagus lho!" saran Kirian.

"Ruangan yang akan kita pake adalah ruang kepala sekolah. Jyurian-san mohon bantuannya…"

"serahkan padaku…" ucap Jyurian sambil bersenandung ria.

"yang mendekorasinya… untuk saat ini Anthony dan kembar lima… mungkin ada beberapa dari teman kelas yang membantu."

"haha… Kau harus berterima kasih padaku nanti chickie!"

"Shinrei, ulang tahun harus pake kue 'kan? Siapa yang membuatnya?" Tanya Angelica. Shinrei tersenyum, Ia menunjuk Angelica dan Anna.

"Mungkin Sakuya-san juga akan membantu…" tambah Shinrei.

"yak… segini sudah cukup, ayo kita tunggu Hotaru dan segera berangkat. Nanti jam istirahat kita pake untuk berunding…" saran Yuan. Semua menganggukan kepalanya.

"berunding apaan?" Tanya seseorang yang dapat membuat seluruh keluarga Yuan berhenti bernafas sejenak.

"bukan apa-apa… kau tidak dengar apa-apa 'kan, Kei?"

"denger apa? Aku Cuma dengar istirahat pertama mau berunding… ini cabe dan wasabinya… dan namaku Hotaru."

~.~.~.~.~.~^Samurai Gakuen, 07.00^~.~.~.~.~

Shinrei dan Hotaru jalan bersama-sama menuju sekolah. Jyurian dan Yuan sudah berangkat sejak tadi karena Ia guru di sekolah itu. Selama di perjalanan itu, Shinrei dan Hotaru tidak berbicara sedikitpun. Meski mereka saudara, mereka masih belum akrab satu-sama lain. Mereka memang sering bertengkar di sekolah. Namun itu hanya sebelum setahun lalu, saat ayah Mereka meninggal.

Sehari sebelum ayah mereka meninggal, ayahnya berkata kepada Shinrei jika Ia punya seorang adik yang berbeda ibu. Ya, adiknya adalah Hotaru, meski sebenarnya, Shinrei sudah mencurigai hal itu sejak 2 tahun lalu karena sang ayah begitu penasaran dengan Hotaru.

Shinrei berjalan mendahului Hotaru begitu Ia berada di halaman sekolah. Hotaru memandang sang kakak bingung. Namun, Ia hanya membiarkannya, lagipula Hotaru mau pergi ke toko sekolah dahulu. Membeli pensil dan peralatan tulis yang pasti selalu hilang begitu Ia pakai sekali. Hingga sang penjual sudah hapal kebiasaan Hotaru. Tapi, Hotaru tetap saja, berlama-lama disana. Meskipun urusannya sudah selesai, sang penjual yang sangat suka pada Hotaru itu mulai menggombalinya, meski Hotaru menanggapi dengan sinis.

Shinrei dengan segera mengumpulkan teman-temannya. Sesuai dengan rencana awalnya, Ia dan Shiseiten segera membuat naskah cerita penjebakan Hotaru. Sementara siswa yang lain membantu menyebarkan rencana itu ke seluruh anggota sekolah, kecuali Hotaru pastinya. Hotaru menatap teman-temannya yang mondar mandir keliling sekolah dengan tatapan bingung. Sousuke Shiroumaru, atau nama aslinya Sousuke Anmaru memeluk Hotaru dari belakang. Membuat sang penjual cemburu, dan Hotaru yang merasa ke-berat-an, hingga Hotaru jatuh.

Hotaru menyingkirkan tubuh Shiro, dan menepuk tubuhnya yang kotor karena tanah. Shiro hanya tersenyum kecil sambil merangkul Hotaru. Hotaru menghela nafas berat, Ia mengambil peralatan yang dibelinya dan segera menuju ke kelas meninggalkan Shiro dan penjual itu bertatapan sinis. Hotaru memandang langit.

' _hari yang berat… aku harap aku dapat menjahili Shinrei nanti…'_ batin Hotaru.

Yuya melihat keluar pintu kelasnya, Ia melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, saat Ia melihat Hotaru sedang menaiki tangga, Yuya segera menutup pintu kelasnya, dengan panik Ia membubarkan kerumunan siswa yang sedang membuat cerita penjebakan. Shinrei segera menyimpan naskah yang hampir selesai itu ke dalam tasnya. Shinrei buru-buru mengatur siswa satu kelasnya untuk mengacuhkan apa yang Hotaru tanyakan, kecuali tentang tugas atau pr sekolah. Tepat ketika Shinrei berhenti bicara, Hotaru masuk kelas dan segera berjalan menuju kursinya yang terletak di belakang Shinrei.

Shinrei duduk dengan tenang dan membaca-baca buku pelajaran. Hotaru menari kerah belakang baju Shinrei. Shinrei membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Hotaru. Hotaru melihat buku yang dipegang Shinrei.

"Ada ulangan?"

"Tidak, hanya mau belajar saja..."

"Lalu kenapa kau membaca buku terbalik?"

"bukan urusanmu." Jawab Shinrei lalu membalikkan badannya lagi. Hotaru hanya bingung dengan jawaban Shinrei. Ia pun memutuskan untuk tidur saja. Shinrei melirik Hotaru yang mulai tertidur, perlahan Ia mengambil naskah cerita dan mulai melanjutkan cerita penjebakan Hotaru.

~.~.~.~.~.~^Atap Samurai Gakuen, jam istirahat siang^~.~.~.~.~

Hotaru bingung dengan sifat semua orang yang Ia temui hari ini. Semuanya seperti menjauhinya. Bahkan, teman-teman terbaiknya pun menjauhinya. Akira sibuk dengan pacarnya Tokito, Akari sibuk dengan rambut rontoknya, dan Bontenmaru dengan tugas sekolahnya. Sebenarnya mereka pura-pura sibuk di depan Hotaru, mereka tak ingin rencana mereka gagal. Tugas Shiseiten untuk membuat pesta ulang tahun Hotaru ke-17 menjadi pesta pertama Hotaru merayakan ulang tahunnya harus berhasil. Untuk itulah mereka menjauhi Hotaru. Namun, apa yang dipikirkan Hotaru sangat berbeda jauh dengan maksud teman-temannya.

Hotaru mulai berpikir. Hotaru bisa bersekolah di sekolah ini karena Yuan, jika Ia tidak bertemu Yuan ketika Ia berumur 6 tahun mungkin Ia akan tetap menjadi gelandangan anti sosial, yang penyendiri. Sampai saat ini Hotaru masih menjaga jarak dengan semua orang, namun, hanya ada 4 orang selain keluarga Yuan yang dapat mengerti Hotaru. orang itu adalah Akira, Akari, Bontenmaru, dan yang tak terlihat ke-akraban-nya adalah Yako. Dan Hotaru terbuka kepada mereka. Meski mereka konyol, mereka tetap teman-teman terbaik yang dimiliki Hotaru. mereka berlima mulai terkenal ketika menginjak jenjang SMP. Saat itulah, muncul nama untuk grup mereka-minus Yako-, Shiseiten.

Nama Shiseiten bukan diberikan secara sembarangan oleh teman-teman mereka yang lain. Shiseiten adalah kesatuan dari keempat arah mata angin. Timur untuk Bontenmaru, selatan untuk Hotaru, barat untuk Akira dan Utara untuk Akari. Timur dan barat bertolak belakang, itu sebabnya Bontenmaru dan Akira tidak pernah aku jika hanya berdua. Jika ada Hotaru atau Akari mereka akan akur. Begitu juga dengan Hotaru dan Akari, apalagi sifat Hotaru yang suka mengejek sisi feminim Akari. Membuat Bontenmaru dan Akira berjasa besar dalam peleraian perkelahian mereka.

Hotaru memandang foto mereka berempat saat lulus SMP bersama-sama. Saat itu secara tak sengaja Shinrei, kakaknya, ikut terfoto. Shinrei memandang dengan tatapan tak percaya pada salah satu dari mereka, dan Hotaru tau, Shinrei bukan melihatnya. Hotaru mengelus foto yang menampilkan gambar Shinrei.

' _seandainya kau bukan laki-laki dan bukan kakakku, mungkin... aku sudah menyatakan perasaan ini.'_ Batin Hotaru sambil memegang dadanya.

"Hotaru..." panggil seseorang dengan nada suara agak tinggi namun, wajahnya seperti cowok itu. Hotaru melihat Yako yang berjalan mendekatinya. Hotaru mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia melihat atap sekolahnya yang tadi terlihat sempit menjadi lebih lebar. Hotaru memasukan foto itu ke dalam saku dalam gakurannya. Yako bersandar pada dinding atap dan melihat langit.

"Kau ada masalah Hotaru-senpai?" tanya Yako.

"Tumben sekali kau memanggilku senpai..."

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan..."

"Cih... dasar Meitantei... ya, sedikit..."

"Haha... Meski begini aku juga keluarga pencuri ingat?"

"Hanya kakakmu..."

"Terserah... Lalu?"

"Sigh... entah kenapa aku merasa dijauhi lagi..."

"Asal kau tidak dendam lagi, tidak masalah..."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau lupa? Kejadian ketika seorang anak kecil berumur 4 tahun membunuh semua orang di suatu bar dalam satu malam saja? Itu karena dendammu pada orang itu 'kan? Nee, Keikoku?"

"Jangan ingatkan itu."

"Kau tak mau membunuh teman-temanmu 'kan? Atau kau mau jadi senjata pembunuh lagi? Dengan senang hati, aku akan membunuhmu terlebih dahulu, Keikoku..."

"Dasar... Aku tidak menjamin dendamku takkan muncul ketika nama itu meluncur dari mulut mereka. ... Yako..."

"Apa?"

"Entah kenapa... aku merasa sesuatu akan terjadi padaku... aku titip Katana ini padamu."

"Haha... beruntung sekali... aku ingatkan satu hal Hotaru..."

"Hein?"

"Jangan membenci kakakmu itu... Dia tak tau apa-apa, soal masa lalumu..." saran Yako lalu berlalu pergi, membawa katana milik Hotaru.

"Yako... Mana mungkin aku membenci dengan sempurna, orang yang aku cintai?" gumam Hotaru setelah Yako tak terlihat dan sambil menatap langit.

~.~.~.~.~.~^Kantin Samurai Gakuen, jam istirahat siang^~.~.~.~.~

Disaat bersamaan, Shinrei dan Shiseiten yang sudah menyelesaikan cerita, mulai berkoordinasi, dan mempersiapkan diri untuk memainkan drama singkat, yang sedikit membahayakan nyawa itu. Muramasa dan guru-guru lain juga ada di kantin sekolah, Yura sebagai kepala desa tidak mengizinkan menggunakan ruang kepala sekolah sebagai ruangan pesta, tapi memberi kebebasan untuk aula yang cukup besar di samping kantin sekolah. Shinrei menyetujuinya, sementara para wanita memasak hidangan, para pria mendekorasi ruangan. Hanya beberapa orang yang menjadi pemain dalam ceritalah yang tinggal dan berlatih.

Shinrei melihat sekeliling, mencari seseorang yang seharusnya membantu mereka membuat cerita. Memang cerita telah selesai, namun, hampir semua ide adalah miliknya. Jadi, Dia pasti tau ekspresi apa yang harus dimunculkan temannya. Terutama ini latihan. Yako memasuki kantin sekolahnya setelah turun dari atap sekolah, Ia duduk dan langsung menaikkan kakinya ke atas meja sambil menyeruput minumanya.

"Kau dari mana, Rii?" Tanya Yura, sebagai kakak wajar Ia khawatir. Yako hanya menghunuskan pedang milik Hotaru pada Yura. Yura mengerti dan mulai memanggil semua orang yang masih berlatih.

"Hotaru menganggap kalian membencinya lagi." Kalimat yang dikeluarkan Yako membuat semua orang di sana menjadi sedikit sedih. Terutama, Shinrei. Yako tersenyum menyeringai, melihat tampang mereka. Mereka bingung dengan senyuman Yako itu.

"Tenang saja, Ia takkan jadi senjata pembunuh lagi... Mengingat pedangnya ada padaku. Tapi, itu tak jadi jaminan... Yuan pasti mengingat kejadian itu."

"sigh... Kejadian di mana seluruh orang dalam suatu bar mati terbunuh oleh anak kecil yang memegang sebuah botol kaca dan dengan cekatan merebut pedang milik salah satu orang di sana. Pedang yang saat ini menjadi bawahan setia anak itu. Oh, sudahlah! Jangan ingatkan aku tentang itu..."

"Kuncinya tadi adalah botol kaca dan pedang. Saat kalian mulai bertengkar, jangan sampai, Hotaru menemukan botol kaca dan merebut pedang-pedang kalian."

"Peringatan keras untuk Shiseiten... botol kaca ya? Sepertinya kita harus mengganti semua wadah kaca." Gumam Shinrei, Ia mulai berpikir sejenak. Muramasa melihat jam tangannya. Ia meminta semua murid untuk kembali ke kelas, bisa gawat jika Hotaru menemukan kelas yang sangat kosong dan mencari-cari siswa lain ke kantin. Kalau itu sampai terjadi, gagallah rencana mereka.

~.~.~.~.~.~^Halaman utama Samurai Gakuen^~.~.~.~.~

Sepulang sekolah, Hotaru berjalan sendirian menuju gerbang sekolahnya. Ia tidak bersama Shinrei karena Shinrei izin pulang terlebih dahulu karena sakit. Meski begitu, Hotaru tak terlalu percaya jika Shinrei sakit. Terutama jika dilihat dari sifatnya tadi pagi yang begitu semangat menjalani hari ini. Berbeda dari biasanya. Hotaru baru sadar akan hal itu.

Hotaru berhenti sejenak, Hotaru mulai menganalisa kejadian hari ini yang berbeda dari biasanya. Di mulai dari Anna yang menyambutnya dengan senyuman manis di depan pintu kamarnya. Biasanya Anna akan marah dan mendobrak pintu kamarnya hingga Anthony harus memperbaiki pintu kamar Hotaru saat Hotaru sedang mandi. Setelah itu, Shinrei yang tersenyum sekilas padanya saat Ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Lalu di saat makan pagi, jarang sekali Ia disuruh oleh Yuan membeli makanan di tengah-tengah acara makan pagi. Biasanya Anna akan melempar kepala Yuan dengan mangkuk saat menyuruh salah satu anggota keluarga yang pergi saat makan. Dan juga peralatan makan anak ayam itu. Di kelasnya, Ia tidak disapa oleh Shiseiten maupun Goyousei*grup yang berisi anak-anak terpintar di sekolah* sama sekali.

~.~.~.~.~.~*It's Show Time*~.~.~.~.~

Taihaku dan Chinmei menghampiri Hotaru dan langsung mendorong Hotaru yang sedang berpikir. Hotaru jatuh terduduk dan menatap kedua anggota Goyousei dihadapannya. Hotaru yang bingung berdiri dan bertanya ada apa. Bukannya di jawab dengan baik-baik. Hotaru malah dibentak dan dikatai hidung belang. Padahal Hotaru yakin, hidungnya tidak belang seperti zebra. Hotaru mulai bertanya lebih jelas dan Hotaru langsung mendapat jawaban yang tak mengenakan. Ia dituduh melakukan pemerkosaan terhadap dua anggota goyousei wanita, Saishi dan Saisei.

Hotaru dibawa ke hadapan Muramasa yang sedang berada di aula sekolah. Hotaru sedikit bingung dengan panggung yang tertutup dengan tirai. Biasanya panggung akan tertutup jika ada acara sekolah. Taihaku dan Chinmei mulai menceritakan kejadian yang dialami Saishi dan Saisei oleh perbuatan Hotaru. hotaru tidak mengerti apa-apa dan berupanya menyangkal.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun..." Ucapnya dengan nada datar seperti biasa. Taihaku dan Chinmei terus mendesak agar Hotaru mengaku. Shiseiten datang dan menanyakan permasalahan.

"Aku dituduh melakukan tindak pelecehan terhadap duo Sai... padahal, aku selalu berada di rumah."

"Pembohong! Lalu kenapa Saisei dan Saishi bilang kaulah pelakunya! Apa kau punya saudara kembar? Tidak punya bukan?" tekan Chinmei. Shiseiten hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kami tak menyangka Hotaru. Kau sama seperti seorang pengecut." Komentar Bontenmaru.

"Bukankah kau membenci wanita? Oh, atau karena kau membencinya maka kau melakukan hal itu?" komentar Akari. Hotaru merasa tersentak untuk sesaat, Ia melirik Akira. Ia yakin Akira akan membelanya, namun...

"Ternyata, kau sama saja dengan Paman Touhaku. Kau hanya pria yang suka memainkan perasaan wanita." Komentar Akira membuat Hotaru menunduk.

Yuan yang berada di balik panggung dapat merasakan aura panas yang muncul ketika terjadi pembantaian di bar itu. Ia mengintip dari balik tirai dan melihat Hotaru yang ke-setan-an menyerang teman-temannya. Yuan baru mengingat, Hotaru akhir-akhir ini suka menonton acara bela diri, begitu Yuan melihat Hotaru mengeluarkan tendangan khas bela diri Capoeira, serta pukulan khas taekwondo. Bontenmaru yang cukup besar saja hampir kalah oleh tendang pertama Hotaru.

Shiseiten cukup terkejut dengan kemampuan Hotaru tadi. Hotaru dengan mata berkilat dan posisi siap menyerang, terlihat seperti burung phoenix yang menyemburkan api ke arah mereka, tapi mereka harus berjuang. Sebentar lagi adalah puncaknya. Akira mulai maju dan menyerang Hotaru, dan Akira harus terpental kebelakang begitu menerima pukulan Hotaru. Yuan yang berada di balik layar memegang Hp miliknya dengan erat dan berharap suatu tanda dari Shinrei. Hp milik Yuan bergetar dan memunjulkan sms 'OK'. Yuan segera mematikan lampu ruangan, anthony dan Jyurian membuka tirai penutup panggung.

' _apa kau mau membunuh semua temanmu?_ ' pertanyaan Yako tiba-tiba terngiang di hati Hotaru. Hotaru memegang dadanya dan berusaha menenangkan hatinya. Hotaru memandang sekelilingnya yang gelap. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menajamkan panca inderanya yang lain. Suara langkah kaki langsung membuat Hotaru waspada dan menyerang orang itu dengan tendangan, dan tendangannya di tangkap oleh orang itu. Hotaru membuka matanya, sambil berusaha melepaskan kakinya dari cengkraman orang itu. Dan saat itu juga, Anna menyalakan lampu. Hotaru mengerjapkan matanya sesaat, dan melihat Yuan yang menahan tendangannya. Yuan melepas kaki Hotaru dan Hotaru berdiri tegak melihat pemandangan di balik tubuh Yuan. Shinrei yang membawa sebuah kue ulang tahun dengan lilin yang membentuk angka 17.

"TANJOUBI OMEDETOU, HOTARU/KEIKOKU!" teriak semua orang di belakang Hotaru. Hotaru berbalik dan melihat shiseiten, goyousei, serta seluruh murid di sekolahnya. Shiseiten melepas mantel anti peluru yang terpasang dibaju mereka, untuk meredam rasa sakit. Hotaru menatap mereka dengan bingung, Ia jatuh terduduk. Semua orang di sana langsung panik, terutama Shinrei. Ia menyerahkan kue yang Ia pegang dan menghampiri Hotaru yang terduduk.

"Keikoku..." panggil Shinrei. Shinrei memeluk Hotaru dengan erat berusaha meminta maaf. Hotaru masih menunduk.

"Aku hampir membunuh..." bisik Hotaru, Shinrei yang menangkap bisikan itu menundukan kepalanya dan berbisik tepat di telinga Hotaru.

"Tapi, kau tidak jadi membunuh... itu sudah cukup untuk perayaan ulang tahunmu kali ini... ini kali pertamamu melakukan pesta perayaan bukan? Wajar saja jika kau bingung dan panik." Shinrei mengangkat kepalanya dan mengacak-acak rambut Hotaru. Hotaru mulai menegakkan kepalanya. Memandang Shinrei yang tersenyum tulus padanya.

Hotaru mendekatkan dirinya, dan dalam sekejap mencium bibir Shinrei. Shinrei terkejut, tapi, Ia membiarkan Hotaru melakukan itu padanya. Shiroumaru dan Penjaga toko pingsan karena melihat pujaan hatinya mencium orang lain yang bahkan adalah seorang lelaki. Yako hanya terkekeh. Yura menggelengkan kepalanya melihat adik satu-satunya itu memotret adegan di depannya dengan Hp. Keluarga Yuan juga terkejut namun, mereka memaklumi. Jujur mereka memang sudah menyadari jiwa labil dalam diri Hotaru. Perlahan, Hotaru melepas ciumannya. Ia kembali menunduk.

"Suimasen..." gumam Hotaru. Hotaru berdiri dan berbalik, Shinreipun ikut berdiri dan memeluk Hotaru dari belakang.

"Hei... Kau mau kemana? Kau adalah raja di pesta ini. Untuk apa minta maaf?"

"Karena kau kakakku... tidak seharusnya aku berbuat begitu."

"Terserah padamu... sebagai gantinya kau harus menikmati acara ini."

"Baka Shinrei..."

"APA?"

"Arigatou, Aniki..." gumam Hotaru sambil berlalu dan menuju panggung, di mana pesta sudah di mulai. Shiseiten dan goyousei saja sudah minum-minum (minum jus buah) Hotaru melihat semua makanan yang tertata di sana. Rata-rata makanan kesukaannya.

"Keikoku... ini makanan yang paling kau sukai... jarang-jarang kau makan ini bukan?"

"Anna-nee... baiklah aku makan..."

"Memangnya apa makanan kesukaanmu Hotaru?" tanya Shiseiten dan Goyousei, Shinrei pun ikut menunggu jawaban Hotaru yang mengambil makanannya di dalam mangkuk stainless.

"Menurut kalian?" tanya Hotaru balik. Wangi wasabi mulai memenuhi ruangan. Shiseiten dan goyousei meneguk air liur mereka sendiri, sementara Shinrei mulai menutup hidungnya, karena wangi wasabi yang semakin pekat. Hotaru menggunakan sumpitnya untuk menyumpit sushi yang sudah berlumur wasabi di seluruh badan sushi itu. Shiseiten dan Goyousei bingung dengan keunikan sushi tersebut.

"Kalian mau coba?" tawar Hotaru sambil tersenyum. Shiseiten dan Goyousei mengambil sumpit untuk mencicipi, sementara Shinrei menolaknya. Sesaat setelah shiseiten dan goyousei memakan makanan itu, mereka langsung berteriak pedas. Shinrei cukup pintar untuk menolak makanan itu...

"Hahaha...” Tawa Hotaru datar melihat teriak pedas mereka. Shinrei langsung merasa mual. Dengan paksa, Shinrei mendekati Hotaru. Hotaru mengambil sesuatu dari kantongnya, begitu Shinrei sudah ada di depannya Hotaru memasang masker untuk Shinrei. Ia tersenyum dan kembali makan. Namun, Hotaru sedikit terkejut ketika Shinrei meletakkan sebuah kado di dekat meja makannya dan Shinrei duduk di sampingnya.

"Bukalah sebelum makan lebih lanjut." Pinta Shinrei. Hotaru meletakan piring makannya sejauh mungkin dari kado itu. Sebelum membuka Ia minum terlebih dahulu. Dengan perlahan Hotaru membuka kertas kado yang membungkusnya. Hotaru terkejut melihat hadiah yang di berikan Shinrei. Hp yang sudah lama Ia incar saat ini ada di tangannya. Ia menatap Shinrei yang melepas maskernya dan tersenyum padanya.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun dan Aku mencintaimu, Hotaru..."

"Terima kasih dan aku juga mencintaimu, Shinrei..." Hotaru kembali mendekatkan dirinya pada Shinrei, kali ini Shinrei juga mendekatkan dirinya, hingga bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Tadi, Shinrei sudah bersiap jika mulutnya akan merasakan pedas karena makanan yang tadi dimakan Hotaru, namun, siapa sangka, mulut Hotaru begitu manis. Tidak ada rasa pedas sama sekali dalam mulut Hotaru, membuat Shinrei begitu ketagihan dengan rasa yang ditawarkan Hotaru. Bahkan, rasa manis ini melebihi rasa manis pada awal ciuman mereka.

"Ehem... maaf mengganggu... Lebih baik kau segera menghabiskan makananmu, Keikoku... kami sudah tidak tahan dengan wangi wasabi yang semerbak di sini..." Pinta Yuan sambil malu-malu. Shinrei dan Hotaru melepas ciuman mereka dan tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya Hotaru kembali memakan makanannya sementara Shinrei menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

' _Meski bersaudara, kami saling mencintai. Entah sampai kapan kami dapat saling mencintai. Tapi, kami yakin, meski kami bukan lagi sepasang kekasih. Kami tetap akan menjadi saudara.'_  Batin mereka.


End file.
